


Teasing can be fun

by Sweetanco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Footjob, In Public, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetanco/pseuds/Sweetanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kise had wanted was a date. It wasn't his fault Aomine had brought sex into the equation and left him hanging. It went without saying that Kise would pay his boyfriend back ten times more. In the best way of course. Written for a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing can be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: what if AoKise and KagaKuro were eating at Maji Burger together, and Kise was horny for some reason and decided to be a little devilish, and would start rubbing his hand against Aomine’s crotch under the table and would get him nice and hard. And at first Aomine would be irritated/flustered but then take it as a challenge. And start to do the same thing to Kise. So then both of them would be jacking each other off underneath the table, trying to make the other one come first. And then of course, KagaKuro would notice, and Kagami would be all tsundere and swearing and leave, dragging a very unamused Kuroko behind him.
> 
>    
> I wrote this to fill this prompt a long time ago but back then my twisted mind read foot instead of hand so well... It doesn't go exactly as the above. Still, re-posting this here on this account. I hope you guys like it.

Stern blue eyes met mischievous golden eyes for what might have been the fifth or sixth time. Dropping his chin in the palm of his hand, Kise smiled teasingly as Aomine knocked his leg off his. He knew the other male was annoyed with his antics under the table – what with him rubbing their legs together and all- but he couldn’t help it. Feeling extremely horny while at a restaurant and having your boyfriend sitting opposite to you would do that to anyone. Even more so when said boyfriend was the reason why you felt that way.

They had been out on a date earlier. To Kise’s greatest pleasure, Aomine had finally decided to spend some time with him that day. He had even gotten them tickets for that one movie Kise had wanted to see in forever.  For the blond, their date had been going great, perfectly well even … until Aomine had suddenly decided he was bored right in the middle of watching the movie.

“Lame movie is lame." He had said yawning. Kise had tried to tune him out and focus on the movie. In retrospect part of him understood that he shouldn't have, given what he knew of his boyfriend. Aomine had kept quiet a few more minutes before suddenly talking again. 

"Hey, I’ve just thought of the perfect way to pass the time.” With a chuckle, he had nibbled on Kise’s ear earning himself a sigh from the blond. “I’m sure you’re going to like what I'm thinking.”

At first, Kise had protested and tried to resist when Aomine turned his head around and kissed him. They were in public and someone could see them. But Aomine had always known how to be persuasive with him. The way he would suck on Kise’s tongue every time the blond tried to talk was more than enough coaxing where Kise was concerned. What had started as a kiss became a full make-out session. At some point, Aomine had knelt in front of Kise's seat and made his mind go blank when his fingers and mouth took turn pinching and lavishing his nipples. His shirt had been off and their hands inside each other pants by the time the end credits were rolling on the screen. With the threat of the light coming back on soon, they had to stop and try to straighten their clothes. Since neither one of them had managed to get off, their immediate plan had been to head home and finish up what they had started.

Yet there they were, sitting at Maji Burgers, sharing a booth with Kagami and Kuroko. It was again all thanks to Aomine. Nothing like meeting the Seirin players out on their own little ‘date’ to make the other boy want to intrude and tag along with his own boyfriend in tow, despite his obvious refusal. Kise loved hanging with Kuroko- and Kagami by extension- but one could focus on friends so much when all they could think about was having sex. Unfortunately, it hadn’t really mattered to Aomine, not when they had followed the Seirin duo to the fast-food restaurant or when he had also decided that it would be a great idea to sit next to Kagami and spend his time ignoring Kise.

Well it wasn’t that Aomine was acting as if he didn’t exist, Kise thought with a frown. It was just that where his boyfriend had been the one biting his neck and humping him like he couldn’t get enough of him less than an hour ago, he was now acting way too normally, almost as if nothing had happened between them. It made him wonder if his lover was playing some kind of game or was just genuinely not excited anymore.

_It’s not like it matters anyway._

It didn’t really. Aomine had started it all and Kise still felt horny and very frustrated. If they couldn’t finish their hot make out session at home… well he could always have his boyfriend right here. Or at least make him so horny again that he would want to go home, just like they had previously planned.

Taking off his shoe, Kise smiled devilishly as his clothed foot carefully went to Aomine’s left leg and started a slow up and down rub. This time, when the tan male glanced his way again, he was clearly frowning. The blond only smiled brighter, his leg sliding up, higher, intent on reaching a certain place. Aomine's eyes were almost threatening as his hand grabbed Kise’s ankle, stopping his leg progression.

_Stop it. Not here_

_No. Make me._

Kise was enjoying the silent clash between them and his smile turned downright provocative.

”Aominecchi, I'm willing to bet that if we were to play a match right now, I would win.” Kise said confidently, shaking his foot in an attempt to dislodge it from the other boy's hand.

At first, Aomine quirked his eyebrow as if he couldn’t understand what his lover meant, but then a grin slowly spread on his face and his grip on his foot loosened slightly under the table.

“Oh, really?” To Kise’s utter satisfaction, Aomine let go of his leg and brought his hands together on top of the table, cracking his joints. He was taking the bait, Kise thought. Good. Now it was time for some payback.

“Really. I’m on top form.” Kise’s leg settled on the seat, right between Aomine’s legs. “I’ve been building up a lot these past few weeks”.

He pressed the sole of his foot against his lover’s groin and almost shivered when he felt the bulge already there. _So he is excited_. Kise felt his own shaft answer in kind, rising and pressing hard against his pants.

“I’ve trained hard and learned… new… techniques.”

Kise started a slow up and down massage between Aomine’s legs. He saw the expression on the tan face in front of him and patted himself in the back for playing on the other male’s competitive streak.

“So you think you could win if we had … a match?” Aomine asked with a predatory smile. Kise suddenly felt something slide against his leg slowly, slowly moving up and had to bite his lips to stop a groan. Oh yes! His boyfriend was getting the gist of it alright.

“I think Kise-kun could win. He’s growing stronger much faster than I thought he would” Kuroko piped in, with the usual blank expression on his face. “I’m not sure even Kagami-kun could take him on if he played him one on one”.

“Oi! Kuroko, why you…”

“Kurokocchi!! I knew you had faith in me!”

Kise was about to turn Kuroko’s way when he felt Aomine's hand grab his foot again and press it more firmly on his clothed erection. A lump formed in his throat when Aomine started a slow thrusting movement against his foot while his own continued its journey up between his blonde lover's legs. Kise nearly gasped out loud when he finally felt his lover’s foot press lightly against his own erection.

 _We are really going to do it here!_ Kise took a quick look around them. Thankfully, their booth was in a corner and there weren’t many people around. Kagami and Kuroko were now engaged in a little discussion of their own. His focus went back to Aomine who spoke again.

“Even if I gave myself a handicap…” He pushed Kise’s foot away, the time to take Kise's sock off then brought it back against… an extremely warm, very throbbing and _very naked_ cock. Rubbing his hot member against the naked sole of Kise’s foot, Aomine continued, in a throaty voice “… even if I was handicapped in any way, you still wouldn’t win against me, Kise. You never have. Kuroko saying otherwise won’t change a thing.”

The blond shivered from head to toes. Breathing hard, he tried to focus on what to say next but found he couldn’t. Just knowing his foot was rubbing Aomine’s cock under the table, in such a public place was enough to make Kise forget everything else.

“This is so unfair, Aominecchi”.

Even as he whined, Kise knew that Aomine had done that on purpose because he knew. How the simple sight of his lover erected cock had always been like the most powerful aphrodisiac to Kise. How extremely turned on Kise would get everytime he touched the pulsing flesh. His boyfriend and lover knew very well how it affected him. The girth of that tanned shaft, the sensible vein under the mushroom head, the way it would turn dark purple when Aomine was about to come, the musky smell… Kise’s eyes almost closed in pleasure as his toes went up to the throbbing head of his boyfriend’s cock. He could feel the precum wetting his toes and it made him instantaneously crave a taste. _I want to suck you._ The words were on his lips but Kise bit his lips and swallowed them down. This wasn't the place for this.

On his side, Aomine wasn’t inactive either. Pushing his foot a little harder against Kise clothed cock, he started grinding on it, pressing the leaking cock harder against his pants. Sometimes he would just focus on rubbing the top of Kise’s dick, rolling it between Kise’s stomach and his tanned foot. Other times, Aomine would lightly push and rub his balls through his pants. Kise moaned and spread his legs more before he could stop it. While he was thankful he had chosen to wear loose pants that day, they still moved along with his boyfriend’s leg actions and made him feel like his cock was getting twice the friction. He felt hot, lightheaded yet extremely anxious to come.

Kise couldn’t tell how long they had been at it when Aomine’s movement sped up, his massage getting rougher between Kise’s legs. Now the blonde couldn’t help the small moans that left his mouth regularly. It might have been because of the danger of being caught or him reaching the point of excited beyond reason. No matter the reason, Kise could feel himself getting close.

“You’re going to get us caught … if you keep moaning like that… Ryota.”   Despite the nonchalant tone in which he had spoken, Aomine couldn’t keep the roughness out of his voice. “You’re lucky the other two got up before you started making noise… Though just seeing your face… would have been enough to reveal… our activities.”

Kise barely glanced around to check on their friends. He didn’t really care about where they were when he felt so good. If Aomine said they were gone, they were and that made him kind of glad. He could feel the warmth coming off his face, up to his ears and knew he was flushing really badly. They would be lucky if no one saw them at this rate and oddly enough, Kise couldn’t care about that either.

“Aominecchi… more…please…”

As if galvanized by Kise’s plea, the other male shoved harder against his boyfriend’s pale foot, almost as if he was fucking it. Kise could feel how slippery Aomine’s cock had gotten, making the up and down movement easier. The wetness, the throbbing and the fact that his boyfriend had started calling him 'Ryota' told Kise all he needed to know: Aomine was getting close too.

“Hmm I can feel your cock… it’s throbbing so hard even through your jeans… Are you going to come Ryota?” Aomine leaned in as he quickened his movement against Kise’s shaft, making Kise groan a little. “I love the noises you make. Makes me wish we were back at my place. But your foot though…” His hand grabbed harder at Kise’s leg in his lap before he increased the pace of his thrusts. “The skin is so fucking soft… hmm it feels amazing.”

Kise knew they might be making suspicious movement if people were to look at the table. He could see Aomine’s upper body move with every shove of his hips. He also knew that his lover’s movement would mirror his own. Grinding even harder against his boyfriend, Kise watched as a taunting smile spread on Aomine’s lips.

“Look at you… Your whole face is telling me… that you’re losing it already. I thought you would be… a bigger challenge… after all that boasting you did. So disappointed...”

Hearing that reminded him of their original bet. The competitive part of him pierced through the haze of lust.

_Hey, two can play the game. Don’t count me out yet, Aominecchi._

Smiling, Kise licked his lips and looked at his boyfriend seductively. When Aomine’s nose flared up and his gaze dropped to his mouth, Kise knew he had him.

“Dai…ki… Daiki…cchi” Kise panted out with his back arching slightly.

He felt Aomine’s hips buck against him and moistened his lips again. His lover had always had a weakness to Kise calling him by his given name. Raising his hand to his mouth, the blonde lightly touched 2 fingers to his lips.

“Imagine… how you could be…using my mouth… if we were home…” Imagining just that, Kise sucked on his fingers at once, groaning as he did so. “I would be sucking you right now. Maybe even… drinking your cum… Daikicchi.”

He hadn’t finished saying those words that Aomine grunted and suddenly gave one last hard thrust. Then Kise felt Aomine raise his foot and rub the sole all over the head of his cock. It didn’t take long before something warm hit his naked skin in delayed spurt. Eyes wide, breath coming out in short pants, Kise took in Aomine’s appearance: eyes screwed shut, the way he bit his lips as if to stop himself from groaning out loud and the almost pained yet blissful expression on his face. The warmth was from his semen.  His lover was coming on his foot, in a public restaurant.

Just that image in his head was enough to make him come too. Kise pressed Aomine’s foot harder against his clothed cock before he let go, bucking against his boyfriend. A low groan left him as his eyes closed shut, little stars clouding his vision. It felt so good! So good. And he could feel Aomine press his foot harder against him, drawing out his pleasure.

A noise to his left made Kise open his eyes… to see Kagami’s baffled expression and Kuroko’s disapproving glare. Under normal circumstances, Kise knew he would be panicking, trying to come up with an excuse. But at that second all he could think about was riding his orgasm till the end and how Aomine was still rubbing his cock against his wet foot. He fought to catch his breath while the 2 Seirin players stood there gawking at them.

After the initial shock, Kagami’s face turned as red as his hair and he started stuttering.

“… Did you guys just… Did you… I can’t say it. How could you? That’s disgusting.” Hurriedly he went to the exit grumbling something akin to "I’m outta here" and "perverts" under his breath.

Kuroko on the other hand stood behind and got their bags calmly before he looked back at the two lovers.

“You shouldn’t be doing stuff like this in such a public place” He said in a reprimanding tone. “I’m really disappointed, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. I expected better of you. I’m heading out too”. Disapproval written all over his face, Kuroko followed Kagami’s retreating back.

“Wait Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! I’m so…”

Snapping out of his daze, Kise started after them but a hand grabbing his stopped him. His eyes met Aomine’s heated gaze and Kise felt his face flush again. They had really had sex in public, in front of their friends too. But Aomine looked both satisfied and excited yet again. Kise couldn't help but feel the same way, despite Kuroko's disappointment in them.

“I have to admit… That was loads of fun, Kise. Didn’t think you had it in you”. Aomine smirked and kissed Kise’s hand. “So it seems this match was my loss huh? What about having another match again, this time at home?”

The seductive tone had Kise half hard member stir again. His own competitive spirit came back and he chuckled. “If you feel like losing twice, Aominecchi, I’m all for it…”

Oh well, it looked like he would have to apologize to Seirin's Ace duo later, much, _much_ later.

 


End file.
